The present invention relates to metal latches for a SIMM (Single In-Line Memory Module) connector, and particularly to a pivotal latch with a SIMM connector, which is capable of rotating with a board when the board is received in the connector.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Although the prior art fixed metal latch of SIMM connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,765, 4,995,825, 5,004,429, 5,013,257 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,624, has a better performance than previous plastic latch thereof, several disadvantages are as follows.
(1) During rotation of the board in the housing, two side edges of the board directly push the corresponding wedge or camming surfaces of the latches, and each action area of the board where the forces are imposed on is nearly like a line. Therefore, the stress imposed thereon is relative large so it is easy to lengthwise deform the board. This results in an improper engagement between the contacts within the connector housing and the conductive pads disposed on the lower portion of the board. Secondly, the board pushes the latch directly so the stress acting on the board is considerably large and the tiny contacts may be damaged by the transferred significant stress.
(2) There is no support or holding means for the board when it is rotated in the housing during installation. In other words, it is possible for a board to be little tilted therein due to the unbalanced rotation forces exerted by the operator. Although this tilt may be corrected when the board reaches its final fixed position, it still can harm some contacts of which if some portions protrude a little in the slot during this rotation.
(3) For the same reason as (2), the board is easily sprung out due to the contact resilient forces when the board is released from the latch during withdrawal of the board. These spring forces result in a considerable vibration to the board and the housing, even making the board drop out of the housing. This often makes the operator uncomfortable and nervous.
To overcome the aforementioned first disadvantage of the prior art connectors, one object of the present invention is to provide a latch whereby during rotation, the board does not only abut against the latch to push each other, but also have a post involved therein to transfer a portion of force thereto, so the stress acting on the board may be little reduced.
To overcome the aforementioned second and third disadvantages of the prior art connectors, another object of the invention is to provide a holding device for better retaining the board therein during rotation of the board regardless of installation or withdrawal of the board in the housing.